


share this color

by mywasteddream



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Friendship, backstage arashi, implied matsumiya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywasteddream/pseuds/mywasteddream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun's ear monitor had earpieces with different colors, one was beige, the other was purple. He actually wanted both to be purple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	share this color

They were going to start a concert soon. By soon, it was actually still about one and a half hours to go. Jun just finished shower, wearing only the bottom part of his costumes, entering to the green room in a hurry.

“Ear monitor,” he mumbled to himself. He put down his ear monitor somewhere before he rushed to the shower. There was some problems with lighting today, so there were last-minute changes that made him late. He was a little behind the schedule and it made him a little anxious. Surely, with his current amount of experience as a professional entertainer, he knew that technical problems would arise right at the last moment, and it was nothing that he could not handle. Arashi had a very dependable production team. But still he hated if they were running behind the schedule.

“Ah, there you are!” he spotted a beige earpiece under a manga volume. Maybe one of the other members left the manga in a hurry to leave for the costume room. He put aside the manga and took the ear monitor only to realize that the earpieces were beige. It was Nino’s ear monitor.

 

 

 

“Since all of you are now adults and no longer grow,” their head manager said, “the company would like to give you all a gift for the release and for the next tour.” He handed out brochure for each of the members. The brochure was actually order form for personalized ear monitor. “I was thinking of ordering the finishing using your colors, but Hata-san said you might be against it, since these monitor will be used for a very long time, so I just let you choose your own color.” Hata was Ohno's manager.

The head manager continued again, “Arrange the schedule to have your ear shape taken with each of your manager. And fill out those forms.” He took a deep breath. “That’s it for our tour meeting today. Thank you for your hard work.” With that he left the members and their respective managers in the meeting room. The head of stage production team also left with him.

It was Sho who first said it, “We should take care not to have the same color, don’t you think? It will be easier if each have different one. You know, just being practical… as to not be mistaken … uh, with other people’s?” His voice dropped as he thought he imposed his idea too much.

“Agreed,” Jun said. It would be practical. One look and you’d know it’s yours.

“Not black, definitely,” said Nino. The standard ear monitor used by the company were all black. Of course, they had the detachable rubber piece to fit them and definitely look different. But they knew tours were tiring at times and one might be in a hurry that they would not notice details.

“Let’s say our wanted colors at the same time,” Masaki said, ever playful, “If there were doubles, or triples, let’s decide by rock-scissor-paper.”

On this his manager laughed. “The five of you always decide everything by rock-scissor-paper.”

Masaki glared - playfully - at his manager. “Rock-scissor-paper is a serious business to us.” Then he talked again to the other members, “Agreed?”

Satoshi nodded.

“OK,” said Sho.

“I don’t mind,” said Jun, “My choice of color would not overlap with anyone, I think.”

“I don’t mind either,” Nino answered.

“OK,” Masaki took a deep breath, “On count of three. One. Two. Three. Red.”

At the same time the others said it.

“Red.”

“Clear.”

“Clear.”

“Royal purple.”

Masaki looked at Satoshi. They chose the same color. Red. They both liked red, despite the color belonged to Sho, Arashi-color-wise.

“Let’s finish this in gentleman style, Leader,” Aiba said.

Nino and Sho looked at each other. If there were anything that Nino and Sho were similar in, was that they both would chose colors that would not stand out.

“I told you, no one would overlap with my color,” Jun said smugly. He liked it that no one actually had the intention of wearing his color. Royal purple. It’s the color for kings.

Nino was looking at him fondly as the way he always did when Jun was showing his childish self, something that he now let out more naturally when they were not in the working mode. Sho laughed. Somehow he found it funny how Jun was so attached with his Arashi-color for work. Royal purple was not Jun’s favorite color anyway. He grew to love it.

While the two were watching Jun browsing the range of purple from the catalog, the other two were already starting their rock-scissor-paper round.

“Ha!! Red is mine!” Satoshi raised his arms as he beat Masaki.

Masaki pouted. He must have really wanted red.

“You can actually choose between transparent color and opaque,” Satoshi’s manager suggested, “You two can have red with different opacity.”

Masaki sighed. “It’s okay. We decided no same color anyway.” He took his form and circled one green hue from the transparent ones. “I’ll just go with my color.” He mumbled, “I’m a gentleman.”

Nino looked sideways at Sho, raising both eyebrows that his forehead looked wrinkly.

“Shall we, then?” Sho asked.

“I changed my mind,” Nino said, “I’ll just get beige. It won’t stand out either. You can have clear ones.”

“Really?” Sho’s eyes lit up. "Are you sure you don't want it? I mean, I don't mind orange or something."

“I don’t care much of color anyway,” Nino said blatantly. He packed up his bag and said goodbye to the rest. He had another work to go to.

 

It was two months after when the head manager handed them their personalized ear monitors. They came in nice, classy, padded box. Each box was also personalized with their initial written on it.

“Wait,” Jun’s voice was heard as they all opened the boxes. “How? Why? Wait! I didn't order this color.” He was surprised to see that his ear monitor had different colors on the earpieces. One was royal purple as he ordered, the other one was beige.

“Is there anything wrong?” the head manager asked.

Jun looked up from his new ear monitor. “Err, yes. No. Not really. It’s just that, I think I… Nevermind,” he sighed, “It’s not important.”

It was just ear monitor anyway. And color was not important. No, Jun corrected himself. It was important, but not that essential. These ear monitors were expensive that exchanging it would probably meant more expense. And it might be too near to the start of the tour to have them changed anyway.

The head manager was going to ask Jun what was wrong with the ear monitor when Jun heard Nino’s silent giggle from beside him. His small fingers playing on his beige ear monitor. The same hue as one of Jun's earpiece.

He glared sideways to his bandmate. “Nino? Did you know anything why my ear monitor became like this?”

“Sorry,” the giggle did not stop, “I thought you would notice that before you hand over the form. I did not expect you to not double check. You always do.”

Jun remembered right before he handed the form to his manager, Nino asked him, “Are you sure with that choice of color?” pointing at the form. But Jun disregarded him and just gave it to his manager. He remembered as well that his manager asked the same question and he said yes. After all he wrote them himself.

Wait.

It suddenly dawned on him. 

“Nino,” he tried his best to give his fiercest glare, “You’re really going to pay for this. Really. Going. To. Pay. For. This.”

“Too bad, Jun, the company has paid for it.” And he laughed, trying to cover it by putting his face by the crook of his arm. The other three was starting to laugh as well. Nino succeeding to pull a prank on Jun was a very rare sight, but when it worked, the damage were always big enough to piss Jun without being too much that it ruined their relation.

Jun sighed and slapped Nino’s head playfully. “I hate you,” he said.

“You agree to share the same color with me, though. It shows the level of your love to me.” Nino winked then continued his laughing fit.

 

 

 

“Jun!”

Jun heard his name called and he turned his head towards the door. Nino was standing there. He was still wearing bath robe, but his hair was already styled.

“There you are,” the band mate entered and walked closer to him. “You left your ear monitor in the dining room.”

Nino took Jun’s left hand and put a string of cable on it. It was ear monitor with one beige and one royal purple earpieces. Jun’s.

“And you have mine,” Nino said as he took his own ear monitor from Jun’s hand. “I need to have this set.” He stepped back again towards the door and paused at the door. “Oh, I checked on Shinoda-san already. They have exchanged the lamps in A section with the C section and finished adjusting the system. We probably would not realize it that much and it looked balanced enough from the stand. You don’t need to worry.”

Jun gave a smile. “Thanks, Nino.”

The older man gave a wink and a salute before leaving the room.

Jun knew, even if Nino did not mention it, he was the one who took care checking from the stand how the stage would look like with the adjusted lighting. And for that Jun was thankful. The stage was actually Jun's responsibility.

He looked down at his ear monitor and his smile broke into a grin. He really did not mind sharing the same color with Nino.

**Author's Note:**

> Has anyone ever noticed Arashi's personalized ear monitors? I always find it amusing that Jun's has one purple earpiece, while the other one was more or less the same with Nino's. It intrigued me also that Ohno was the one who had red, instead of Sho. 
> 
> This is just one of my theories of how these colors came to being.
> 
> Unbetaed ^^;; at least not yet.


End file.
